Off Set
by seanashippers
Summary: Collection of Seana oneshots and drabbles. This is not Regina and Robin it is the actors who play the characters. SeanxLana
1. Chapter 1

Lana was gasping as her back slid up and down the wall; her dress pushed up around her waist and her legs wrapped around Sean's hips. Her moans are coming out stifled and breathy every time he hits that particularly sensitive spot deep inside her. She threads her hands through his hair keeping him firmly in place as he sucked at her neck.

"Faster," she pants stealing one last glance at the clock, "We don't.. Mm, have much time"

Sean was breathing heavily. "That clock's... wrong. God, you feel good. You're already late," he says in between kisses. Lifting his head and looking into her equally aroused eyes, he captures her already swollen lips in another kiss.

In a few minutes the room behind this wall will be full of crazed fans and that fact alone is enough to drive them mad.

The thrill of getting caught has him pressing against her skin harder, damning himself for not removing the dress completely. He hates not having access to her breasts. This wasn't suppose to happen, not here. They had plans to meet later tonight, this was one kiss turned into two turned into ten that were impossible to stop once she had slipped her hand into his pocket and left that scrap of black lace for him hold onto until later. "Sean." She's close, he knows, so he quickens his pace, humps into her harder and as she bites down onto his shoulder.

He's soft inside her but doesn't move his heart is still racing as they trade lazy kisses. Chants of her name can be heard through the wall and she finally pulls away. "I'll still see you tonight?"

"Of course, I still need to return these." He holds up her underwear, grinning.

Lana pulls her dress down past her knees and combs her fingers through her hair before disappearing onto the stage with an all too familiar, "Sorry I'm late."


	2. Chapter 2

He filmed an scene with Lana, Ginny, Josh, Lee and Liam and then he had to stay to film a solo scene. When he finished his scene, he went to his trailer to change his clothes. He took his wallet, his keys and as he walked outside his trailer he saw everyone had already left, including the crew. Minus one person. Lana. Looking at the parking lot, he noticed Lana's car was still there, and stealing another glance at her trailer, he saw the lights were still on.

Not that he was surprised. She's always the last one to leave the set, taking her time to change her clothes, wipe away her makeup and gather her thoughts before she goes home.

He went to her trailer, and was surprised when instead of the usual smell of lavender; he felt the smell of sweat and sex. He saw red. If she was really fucking another man in her trailer, he was going to fuck her even harder so she could remember where she belonged.

He closed her trailer's door, and as he walked inside, the scene he found left him speechless. Took away out the air inside his body.

Lana was naked, lying on the edge of her huge couch, with her hand toying with her clit. Her other hand was giving light tugs on her nipples, and she was crying out quietly, with her eyes closed and her head inclined backwards.

He kept watching her, unable to move, unable to utter a sound. That woman was definitely a goddess. Her cries become louder as she became closer to reach her orgasm, and her fingers moved more insistently between her bundle of nerves.

He watched as she came apart, and he couldn't stay put anymore. He started to undress himself, and when she finally opened her eyes, he as finishing taking his pants off, along with his black boxer.

She smirked at him, mentioned with her fingers for him to move closer. He was not a man to deny his woman's wishes. He got up on the couch and crawled into her direction, until he was face to face with her.

"Seems like my love has been naughty without me." he whispered and she hummed in agreement.

He took her hands on his and led them to his mouth, groaning as he felt her taste there. He licked and licked and then he took a deep breath, trying to think straight.

"Lana, we don't have much time. We have to leave here in 20 minutes." he said.

"If you can't get it done in 20 minutes, I certainly can." she answered boldly as she moved her hand he had just licked into her middle again.

"Fuck, Lana," he gasped and crashed his lips with hers.

He took her bottom lip between his teeth as he replaced her fingers on her middle with his fingers. He played with his fingers in front of her entrance, teasing her. He moaned sensing how wet she already was again. That woman was going to be the death of him. His tongue started a sweet and fast dance, fighting for dominance. He pushed one finger inside, making her moan and grip his hair forcefully.

His mouth left hers, moving south and finding her breasts. His tongue made circles around her nipples as he pushed in and out of her, and she noticed, as usual, how sweet and careful he was with her.

She didn't know exactly when she started seeing him in a different way. But she did, she thought as he pushed a second finger inside her. She knew very well lots of people would judge, would say this is wrong… but it did not feel wrong for her. It felt completely the opposite of wrong. The he filled her heart and her soul with so much happiness and joy… it could only be right. No one made her feel this way before.

After they started seeing each other, she was happier, he made her feel alive. When she was almost reaching her peak again, he stopped and she looked angrily at him.

"I wanna be inside you next time you come." He smirked and positioned himself on her entrance.

His member slid inside slowly, inch by inch, letting her get used to him.

"I was seeing you work from my window, and God," she whispered, panting, "It was so hot. I got so turned on. I couldn't stop myself from touching me."

He groaned, her words making him thrust harder and harder. He moved in, and out, and in again. He claimed her lips again, his hands moving down and touching her clit. It didn't take long for her to come, and he came right after her, with her name on his lips. Sometimes, what is wrong is right.


	3. Chapter 3

Cut.

Lana quickly excused herself and hurried to her trailer. She had openly been crying all day and it broke his heart.

The shooting just wrapped on Sean's final day of filming and everyone was taking it hard. But no one was as distraught as Lana.

Lana reaches her trailer in record time slamming the door shut and tossing her coat on the table before collapsing on the couch in tears. Her faces fell forward into her hands as she curls her knees into her chest and sobs.

That's how Sean finds her when he steps up into the darkened room his shoulders fall at the sight before him. He's caused this and perhaps it would've been easier if he wasn't leaving town immediately.

"Hey," he says quietly, swaying slightly on his feet in the doorway "I just had to check on you."

She sniffles and it breaks his heart seeing her in pain.

He steps fully inside shutting the door and moves to sit on the couch and wraps an arm around her.

She gives in, just a little, and rests her head against the jut of his shoulder. She waits for him to tense, but he doesn't, just hums contently and pulls her closer.

They stay like that for several minutes. Adjust their bodies more so her legs are linked with his and their fingers are linked in her lap.

"You should just go home Sean." Lana finally mumbles the second time he ignores the vibrating in his pocket.

"I think..." he says, and it almost sounds shy, which Sean hasn't been around her in a long time.  
"What?" she asks, staring down as his hand slide downwards softly over the inside of her knee "I think you need me to stay."

She sighs but doesn't stop his hands from roaming up her thigh and down to her knee again. She unconsciously spreads her legs a little bit wider as his hand carasses up the inside of her thigh.

Sean smiles sensing he'd been right, he moves from his spot next to her on the couch and crouches to his knees in front of her "Are you going to miss my mouth, Lana?"

"Eh," she feigns disinterest "You do use it to talk a lot."

"Oh really?" He grins, eyebrow arching at the challenge. His hands slide upwards, rucking her skirt up higher and spreading her legs further apart. Sean begins placing open-mouthed kisses against the soft skin on the inside of her thigh.

A low hum of approval is all she gets in reply from Sean as he gently begins to kiss his way to her center. His lips are soft, his tongue wet, licking and sucking and lavishing her with attention. With a sigh Lana forces herself to relax back into the sofa, to close her eyes and focus on the feel of his mouth on her.

There's a soft scratch of stubble scraping against her skin, making it tingle before it's soothed with the plump softness of Sean's lips. She can feel the heat coming off his skin against her legs, his breath is hot matching the building warmth of want between her legs. His hands slide up further still, exposing the black lace of her underwear and leaving her exposed to the cool air of the trailer.

"Fuck, Lana," Sean breathes raggedly, nipping at her skin with his teeth in a way that makes her jump and let out a soft moan.

Sean pushes her skirt up to her waist with a little shimmy of her hips to help and then his nose is pressed directly into her wet heat hidden only by the scrap of her underwear.

"Fuck." It's apparently her turn to say it as Sean pulls her forward. His warm hands curving around her hips and gripping her ass bringing his face harder in contact with her center.

His fingers are firm as they curl around the material, pull it to the side, and then Sean's mouth is on her, his tongue, those lips, scooping into her like she's a fucking mint chocolate chip icecream sundae with pineapple and he moans at the taste of her.

"Oh my god. Off," she says and Sean pulls back, momentarily confused until she makes it clear she's talking about the underwear, not him, pushing herself up and sliding the black fabric over her hips. He gets with the program quickly, taking over and sliding them down her legs.

He looks up at her for a second and smiles it's dimpled, dark, and wicked then he's darting back in, his mouth descending quickly, tongue delving and lapping. He twists it and slides up, catching her clit, causing her to moan and her legs to jerk.

Sean slides his hands up her knees and then he's lifting them to hook her legs around his shoulders and yeah, fuck, they've done this before, a lot, and Lana pushes the thought quickly out of her mind that this might be the last time.

She's moaning with each swipe of his tongue and trying her best to keep quiet. The trailers are not soundproof after all and anyone standing outside could easily hear her. She can't stay quiet now though, not when Sean zeros in on her clit, teasing and flicking at her with his tongue, alternating to smooth, long swipes that make her toes curl.

Lana can feel her orgasm fast approaching as she locks her ankles behind his head and runs her fingers through his hair. She barely has time to take in a shaky breath before there are fingers, teasing and sliding into her slick wettness over and over fucking her with his fingers as his mouth returns to her clit.

She can't hold on any longer not when Sean is pursing his lips around her clit and sucking and that's it, she's done. Her orgasm tightens in her abdomen, building with a force she barely recognises, and with a shudder and cry it's pulsing through her, over and over between her legs and sending cold tingling shudders down her limbs.

Lana's head is back against the cushions when she comes back to herself and her legs have dropped from Sean's shoulders.

She looks down when she has enough energy to lift her head and she's overcome with desire at the sight of Sean between her legs. He's already rucked down his pants and boxers and has his cock is in his hand as he stares back up at her.

Lana sits up and pulls her blouse up over her head before shimmying her skirt down her legs to kick across the room. "Sean, I need you to fuck me."

Sean quickly undresses before leaning in capturing Lana's lips in a heated kiss. He pulls her down onto floor next to him, his hands thread through her hair and she beams at the sweetness of the contact. Her arms reach up to pull Sean down fully on top of her. He is only too willing to press his hot body against hers. He grabs his cock, positions it at her ready entrance, and pushes inside. Lana bites down on her lip when he is finally inside her to the hilt. She can't risk screaming to loud with pleasure.

Lana rolls her hips up against Sean's body, needing friction and sweet contact. "Sean. Faster—aah!" Sean pulls almost out and thrusts back into her over and over again until Lana is certain that the trailer is probably rocking. Her hands claw at his back scratching roughly certain to leave marks on his heated skin, as he hisses into her mouth.

Sean reaches down to find her clit again. His thumb flicks over it and rubs against it in small fast circles. His touch is just the trick. Lana's body bucks up to his one last time as her orgasm overcomes her, crashing like a tidal wave she bites down on Sean's shoulder to muffle the sound of her coming. Her walls clamp and flutter around Sean's cock pulling his release out of him in hot spurts as he moans Lana's name through pants.

They lay there quiety for several moments catching their breathe and enjoying the post orgasm reverie.

"Mmm," Lana finally murmurs on the back of a sigh, and hopes it doesn't sound quite so blissfully fucked-out as she feels. "Thank you. Sean just grins. "Wasn't really a hardship." Lana laughs and it feels good. The ache in her chest has lifted and she feels light and unencumbered.

"Will you miss me?" she asks with a hint of sadness returning to her tone. Sean smiles down at her a moment "More than anything" he sighs and presses a lingering kiss to her lips.

When they finally break for air Sean grins and pushes himself up off the floor, a hand to the side of her and one on the sofa for leverage. He gathers his clothes to dress and Lana does the same, standing on her own wobbly legs and slipping into a tshirt and leggings.

They dress quietly and stand a little awkwardly when finished neither wanting to say goodbye. He smiles at her sheepishly and pulls her into a hug placing soft kisses into her hair. She tightens her arms around his waist in response. When he does finally let her go he begins to reconsider the whole leaving thing a second time and quickly ducks in placing another soft kiss against her mouth.

"I'll see you soon" he says, offering a sad smile.

Lana just shakes her head, purses her lips, and gently pushes him out the door.


End file.
